SCRIOS
Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANs and MONSTERs. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. 7 humans fell. All perished. But then another fell. The creature slaughtered everyone in it's path. However, no matter how hard the creature tried, it failed. The Underground's hero, UNDYNE, killed the creature and saved the world. However, she perished with them. Afterwards, King ASGORE absorbed the six human SOULs, and crossed the barrier. He took one more, then broke it, freeing the monsters. With Asgore's newfound power, he annihilated the human race. However, a few humans escaped, and together they found the ultimate SOUL trait. ---- SCRIOS takes place after a failed Genocide Route, where Frisk/Chara continuously fail at killing Undyne The Undying. Every time they die, their SOUL looses more determination. After many attempts, Undyne starts to remember each time they killed Frisk, and she gains more and more determination. Eventually, Frisk looses the ability to RESET, and Flowey controls the timeline. Frisk/Chara are killed, and their SOUL shatters. However, due to Undyne's insane amounts of determination, she melts and dies. Asgore, in grief and sorrow, absorbs the six human SOULs and crosses the barrier. He finds a secluded human and takes their SOUL, a SOUL of Perseverance. With the power of seven SOULs, he destroys the barrier, freeing all of the monsters. Together, with the power of the SOULs and the other monsters, Asgore defeats and annihilates humanity. A group of humans, known as The Beo, go into hiding. After many years of hiding, they discover a way to CHANGE a human SOULs' trait. Near the same time, they find out about the most powerful SOUL trait imaginable, even more powerful than DETERMINATION: . The trait gave them a special ability: to change their SOUL color at will. With the power of a human with Seven Human SOULs packed into one, versus an entire army of monsters (each with their own pair), who will win in the end of this new war? 'Locations' Folaigh Folaigh is the location of the Human Hideout, and is where the discovery of the SOUL trait was found. It is the starting point of the AU, only a mile away from Primum Castellum. Inside Folaigh, many humans can be found, most with the SOUL trait of Justice or Perseverance. No green SOULed humans can be seen. Primum Castellum Primum Castellum was the first village ever created by the humans, and is the birthplace to many human heroes. However, now it has been overtaken by monsters. A library near the center of the village contains a few books, including "SCRIOS: TROID", "SCRIOS: TEITHEADH", and "SCRIOS: CÚRAM". Most of the pages are ripped off, but the few remaining are still readable. To the north of the village is a closed-off structure, which has the label "NA___ __OS_C" on it. Most of the letters are too battered to read. Nearby is another structure which has a similar label, reading "__M_R ____H". However, this structure is unsealed, and inside you'll find a green robe, covered in dust, as well as a burnt book. A label on the robe reads "GeR". To the South, you can find a small military hideout, which contains a simple knife and a worn helmet. You can find army rations around the base, which heal 15 HP each. Multiple monsters can be found roaming around Primum Castellum. Majority have a human SOUL as well, but some are regular and plead for mercy immediately. Their attacks are not very strong against the SOUL. Novam Domum Novam Donum is the second village ever created by the humans. It was created after a group of humans decided to explore, and found a nice spot of a settlement. The area is very green and lush. Many crops can be found there, as well as farming supplies. Most appear to be crushed when you arrive. Two carrots can be found, which both heal 10 HP. Throughout the entire area, monsters (almost all with a human SOUL) will continuously attack you. However, towards the exit of the village, a boss encounter will suddenly appear. Two SOULs- a justice SOUl and a patience SOUL- will appear, however, no monster is seen. The first attack will be a simple bone flung at you. After 2 more turns of nothing but a single bone, one larger bone will fly at you instead, followed by multiple skull-like creatures firing lasers at you. A skeleton with a glowing eye steps out of the shadows. Sans' battle commences. (See "Sans" below for more information on the battle.) At the end of the battle, you are given the option to KILL or SPARE Sans. If KILL is chosen, he will be hit, and die in one hit, freeing the two human SOULs. However, if you choose to SPARE Sans, he will get up, look at the player for a few seconds, and slowly trudge off the screen with both SOULs. Ad Radices Montis Ad Radices Montis is at foot of Mount Ebott. It is one last villages created by the humans. There are 3 bandages around the village, which heal 20 HP each. There is also a half burnt journal, which consists of multiple entries about a human only known as "GeR". It speaks of multiple encounters against monsters, most of which result in killing them. A small number at the bottom of the page reads "13". Monsters in Ad Radices Montis tend to have 2 to 3 SOULs. They are much tougher enemies, and can use many attacks, sometimes even manipulate the SOUL. Towards the end of the village, there is a sign that reads "SHOWTIME." Almost instantly, the player will enter a battle with a robot. The battle with Mettaton begins (More information below). After the fight, you will be given the options to SPARE or KILL. If SPARED, then Mettaton will turn off, ending the battle. If KILLED, Mettaton will explode, destroying his human SOULs as well. After the fight, the slope of the landscape will increase until you reach the top of Mount Ebott. Barrier Site The barrier site plays an eerie song upon reaching. Around the area, "Barrier Shards" can be found, which are an ATK item, that provide +5 ATK. Nothing interesting happens here. New Home New Home is the previous capital of the monsters. Where ASGORE's throne once sat is now a large studio where Mettaton does his filming. If Mettaton was SPARED, then you can find him being recharged by Oibrí and Duine eile, who seem to ignore you. If Mettaton was killed, you will engage in a FIGHT with those monsters. They are minibosses (More info below). Very few monsters can be found here, but the few that are all have at least 4 SOULs. They are very powerful, even against the SOUL. CORE While traversing the CORE, mercenaries begin to attack you- 6 SOULed monsters hired by ASGORE to kill you. They are extremely difficult, and their attacks are very difficult to avoid. The CORE is extremely run down, but is still operational. Some lights are off. Hotland Hotland is the new capital of the monsters, ever since the second war started. It has been completely revamped, with new moving platforms and gates. There are no monsters here, besides a strange Flower, that will follow you around. He can be seen stalking you throughout all of Hotland. Before you enter the throne room, the Flower will appear and warn you about ASGORE- You need to kill him, or he will kill you. He wishes you luck, before disappearing into the ground again. Upon entering, a large furry boss monster can be seen on his throne. He is sleeping on his throne when you arrive, but hears you walk in. Upon seeing you, his expression will become filled with dread and shock. After a bit of monologue, the battle will begin. More details can be found below. 'Canon Characters' Cineálach Ainm an Duine Cineálach Ainm an Duine is the Human leader, and is only seen in the game briefly. He explains to you how to use the SOUL trait and gives you a brief history of the war. He wishes you luck, before leaving. Sans Sans initiates his fight towards the end of Novam Domum. The fight begins with only two SOULs on screen, a Patience and a Justice SOUL. The first three attacks are a single, small bone flying at you. Attacking just "Miss"es. On the fourth attack, a larger bone is flung at you, while Gaster Blasters started to fire rapidly at you. After this attack, a skeleton will appear from the shadows with a glowing eye. Sans' battle begins. Depending on the route you're on, Sans' Karmatic Retribution will change. On a Pacifist Route, there is no KR, and there are invincibility frames, which makes Sans' battle extremely easy. On a Neutral Route, the KR happens every .25 seconds, which is harder, but still manageable. On a Genocide Route, his KR will happen every .1 second, making it extremely difficult. During his entire battle, he will continuously speak about the Second Great War and how humanity needs to be obliterated. During this, he will continue to use some moves from his canon battle, while sometimes using some Yellow-SOUL tactics from Mettaton's canon battle. He can disable the ability to change your SOUL mode during his fight. Towards the end of the battle, Sans will continue to mention his SPECIAL ATTACK, and will throw incredibly powerful attacks at you. At the very end, the screen goes black for a second, and dozens of Gaster Blasters are surrounding the battle box. Just as he is about to fire, he collapses from exhaustion. The ACT and ITEM buttons disappear, leaving to options: FIGHT or MERCY. Upon FIGHTing, Sans will be hit, and die. His two SOULs will be free and escape. If SPARED, Sans will wake up, and notice that you spared him. After looking at you awkwardly, he slowly trudges off screen. Later, he can be found sleeping at a bar in "Grillby's II", if spared. You are not able to interact with him. Mettaton Mettaton is battled at the end of Ad Radices Montis. It is engaged upon interacting with a sign that reads "IT'S SHOWTIME!". Mettaton will commence his FIGHT at this point. He has four SOULs, and is in his NEO form. His DEF is the same as his canon EX form, and his ATK is fairly high. He will use his blaster many times throughout the battle. He cannot prevent SOUL mode changes in his battle, however, it is recommended that the Yellow-SOUL type is used, as most of his attacks can be destroyed by the SOUL mode. He will also fire lasers from his eyes. He also has floodlights at his disposable, which can change the battle-box's color to either cyan or orange. After a large amount of turns, Mettaton will either explode (if attacked for more than half those turns) or will shut down because of energy loss (if the previous requirement wasn't met). If he shuts down, you will be given the option to SPARE or FIGHT. If FIGHT is chosen, then Mettaton will explode. If SPARE is chosen, Mettaton will regain some battery, and smile at you, before walking away. Oibrí and Duine eile Oibrí and Duine eile are two dog-like workers for Mettaton. You encounter them in the area where the throne room used to be. If Mettaton was SPARED, then Oibrí and Duine eile will be recharging Mettaton. If Mettaton was killed, then a battle will initiate. Oibrí and Duine eile will attack with bones and other dog-related attacks. They both have a human SOUL each, making them fairly weak against the SOUL. Each can be killed with 5 hits. If you pet both of them twice, they will spare you. Flowey Flowey can be seen following the player from a distance throughout all of Hotland. Before you enter Asgore's Throne Room, he will confront you, and tell you about Asgore. He informs you that you must kill Asgore, or else Asgore will take your SOUL. He then wishes you luck, before disappearing into the ground. (More Info under "Asgore") Asgore Upon entering the throne room, Asgore will be sleeping on his throne, but will wake up upon hearing you. Upon seeing you, his face will become full of dread. The battle begins there. Asgore will say goodbye to the player, before pulling out giant, rainbow trident with his right hand. He then smashes the FIGHT button. The room becomes pitch dark, before it lights up again. Asgore appears, floating in front of you with a rainbow trident. The fire at the bottom of the screen glows rainbow. Asgore's attacks are mainly combinations, but faster and larger. He will also summon random fireballs throughout the battle on top of his attacks. However, at various times all throughout the battle, the SOULs will each attack you, in a similar way that Mettaton EX attacks you with his. Patience Patience is by far the easiest SOUL. His attack is simply firing random bullets throughout the battle-box, but they each bounce 2 times before leaving. Periodically, he will fire a cyan wave at the box. Once defeated, it will turn grey, and be deactivated. Bravery Bravery is similar to Patience, except he fires more rapidly, and the bullets bounce 3 times. The wave he emits is orange instead of cyan. Bravery will move back and forth a little, making him a bit harder to hit. Once defeated, it will turn grey, and be deactivated. Integrity Integrity's attack is similar to Sans'- He'll apply the gravity effect onto you, but will not change your SOUL mode. Upon hitting the sides of the battle-box, a warning will appear, and ballet shoes will attempt to stab you. It moves up and down rapidly, and will sway to the left or right a bit sometimes. Once defeated, it will turn grey, and be deactivated. Perseverance Perseverance attaches your SOUL to strings, and fires attacks in a similar way to Muffet. They can get extremely tough to dodge. Perseverance moves left to right often, and sometimes up and down, as if it was on strings. Once defeated, it will turn grey, and be deactivated. Kindness Kindness will freeze you in place, and give you a shield, similar to Undyne. He will attack you with arrows, and reverse arrows. He will be standing still, hhowever, it is still difficult to hit him as the SOUL is oriented usually away from him. Once defeated, it will turn grey, and be deactivated. Justice Justice moves rapidly, making him incredibly hard to hit. He will always point his SOUL's tip at the player, and fire constantly at them. There are also two large guns in the background that fire randomly on the battle-box. Once defeated, it will turn grey, and be deactivated. Determination Determination is the last SOUL you need to fight. When Undyne defeated Frisk/Chara, the next most determined person obtained the determination SOUL. Unluckily, when Asgore exited the Underground, he absorbed this SOUL. It wasn't able to RESET due to Flowey having more determination. Determination fires bullets into the battle box, which bounce 7 times before exiting. It also slows down the SOUL, as well as firing both cyan and orange waves periodically. It barely moves. Once defeated, it will turn grey, and be deactivated. Asgore will loose his powers, and can be hit by the Yellow SOUL mode, similar to how the SOULs were. Once Asgore reaches 1 HP, he collapses on the floor, and his trident shatters. Two options appear- SPARE or FIGHT. Whichever button you choose, Asgore will be killed by Flowey, and then his SOUL will shatter. Flowey then appears, telling you "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!", before absorbing the seven human SOULs... And being slashed over and over. At this point, a human will step out of the shadows. GeR's fight will begin. GeR GeR is a human who was born while the monsters were underground. During the Great War II, he was a great warrior who defeated many monsters. When the humans were defeated, he faked his own death, and fled to the Underground, waiting for the perfect moment to kill the King of Monsters. In each route, GeR has a different reason for attacking you. In a Pacifist Route, it's because you "were a traitor to the humans" and spared them. In a Neutral Route, it's because you did not have the courage to kill them all. In a Genocide Route, it's because you're not only here to kill monsters, but humans too. At the very beginning of the right, your file is automatically SAVED, and your health is restored. During the fight, each of the SOULs will aid GeR's attacks. His attacks mainly consist of small slashes that fly at you from the sides of the screens. Sometimes, a warning box will appear, and a large slash will cover the entire area. It is important to note the constant aid of the other human SOULs in the fight- using the same attacks that were using in Asgore's fight. If you attempt to hit GeR, a green shield will block the attack, coming directly from his GREEN SOUL. After 10 attacks, this shield will crack slightly, also cracking GeR's SOUL. After another 15 turns, the shield will shatter completely, killing GeR. On a Pacifist Route, a cutscene plays where all the SOULs leave, and it fades to black. Then, a small clip plays where it shows monsters and humans finally making peace, and living in harmony. On a Neutral Route, all the SOULs leave, and it shows a scene where the humans are banished Underground by the monsters. On a Genocide Route, however, the SOULs spin rapidly in a circle, and a rainbow ball of plasma (similar to one of Asriel's attacks) will appear in the middle. Just before releasing, all 7 of the SOULs are hit by multiple slashes, and they all shatter. Then, a human will appear in front of you, giving you the option to ERASE or DO NOT. You will get the same results as you do in Undertale. Original Characters Bryson Upon realizing the human's trudge through Snowdin, and the murder of everyone that he cared about, again, Bryson's mind just snapped. He no longer thought of peace as an option, and begun to slaughter the human race along with the rest, wanting vengeance to come unto all humans, no matter the cost. Through this, he absorbed 5 SOULs, being Justice, Bravery, Perseverance, and 2 Patience SOULs. His abilities consist of any abilities he had before absorbing his SOULs, along with others given by each SOUL, most of which are simply editing his before attacks: Justice: It makes the speed of the attacks marginally higher, without changing the power of any. His blades will glow yellow before using this attack. Bravery: Adds the orange affect to his attacks. His blades will glow orange before using each attack. Perseverance: Increases the power of his attacks immensely, along with adding a bouncing effect to his magic attack, but can only be used once, and will only use it upon being attacked once. Having him use this attack will shatter the Perseverance SOUL, lowering his max HP to 8000, and his damage taken will change to 60 per attack/15 Justice attack rather than 50 per attack/10 per Justice attack. No indication of the attack Patience: Adds the cyan effect to his attacks, however, to avoid the attack being too easy, he mixes in an amount of white to the attack. His blades will glow cyan before using each attack. Along with this, the second cyan SOUL allows him to charge the previous attacks. Through his battle, he is completely silent. However, upon his 20th turn being reached, he will pour all of the energy from one of the patience SOULs into using a large attack, a mixture of his previous attacks. After this, he will collapse to his knees, almost completely drained of energy. However, he has enough to deliver a monologue (in the pacifist/neutral routes only). He contemplates on... Why. Why these people have to take everything from him. His family, his friends, his love, all taken by one group of peoples, that being humanity in its entirety. They deserved to be destroyed, and the rest deserve to have their SOULs ripped out and torn to shreds. You then have the choice of FIGHT or SPARE. If you choose FIGHT, he will drop to one health, and, with his final word, mutter to himself 'I'm coming... Dakota...' However, if SPAREd, he will tremble, warning the human that he will come back. He will return, and destroy the rest of them. He then collapses from exhaustion. Michael Carter Michael was quite upset after the massacre. It's not because of the humans dying, it's his MOM dying that set him off. Joining The Beo, Michael claims he will show no sort of mercy to the monsters. Especially towards Asgore, and Bryson. He only goes to the hideout when needed, but stays in the village Primum Castellum to live a bit and kill monsters that he sees. He has the ability to use "Windblast" by throwing out his hand to throw a strong gust of wind, which deflects throwing weapons and beams, and sends it right back to where it was from. His clarinet was destroyed, so "Shriek of Wind" is not possible. He has a lilac colored SOUL. Rules *You must gain permission from Yossipossi and ZeroByteS to post an OC on this page. *Your OC cannot be smashin walls. Specifically the 4rth one. *Your OC must follow the basic rules of the Wikia. No W.I.P. OCs will be allowed. When they are completed, you may ask me. **They cannot be a candidate for deletion either. *To ask for your OC to be submitted, contact Yossi and Zero on their walls. Yes, their ‘’walls’’. You can find Yossi’s Message Wall here and Zero’s Message Wall here. **You must say his/her HP, ATK, DEF, location, amount of SOULs (if monster), SOUL trait (if human), and abilities. **Asking for you OC to be added in the comments will result on a message on your wall to re-read the rules and contact me correctly. **Minimum 2 paragraphs required. *If an update to the rules takes place, your OC will have to match those rules, despite being submitted before the new rule. *Please say on your OC submission "Tá mé dúr" if you read the rules. *'We have the right to reject an application.' Credits Yossipossi - Page, Concept ZeroByteS - Concept, Plot, Logo Category:AU Category:Rewrite